wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Balefire
Balefire belongs to me, Nightblaze757! DO NOT steal her! If I have gotten anything wrong on kleptomania, PLEASE tell me! I am researching it and while I'm trying to get everything right, I don't know how accurate it will be. So, please, if you do see anything wrong with the portrayal, tell me! Overview Balefire, or sometimes Bale, is a female FlameWing who suffers from the mental disorder kleptomania. She has light russet scales and dustings of bronze scales around her talons, snout, and tail. Balefire is bisexual and lives on the outskirts of Possibility, selling trinkets and souvenirs to travelers that pass by. Appearance Balefire's scales are bright russet, leaning more towards red than what is commonly called russet. Her egg had speckles of bronze which looked like a dusty wind had blown them on the top and bottom. This resulted in the bronze scales on Balefire's talons, tail, and snout. Balefire's wing membranes are pale yellow, getting darker towards the top. Her sail membranes are the same color, getting darker towards her back. Balefire's eyes are dark brown and have a devious glint in them. Balefire's body is lithe and generally thin, although her legs are stout and make her look a bit like a serpent. Her tail often flicks around, more often when the FlameWing is nervous or anxious. Her horns are bent a little at the tip, angling slightly downward. Balefire's neutral expression looks like she is completely disinterested in everything around her, though her hunched stature often makes her look like a scornful oldie. She used to hunch over when her kleptomania was worse, in fear that someone would recognize her. The habit stuck and it hurts for her to stretch out for longer periods of time. Balefire has a few noticeable scars: one on her left wing, one in her sail, and the last ones on her talons. The scar on her lest wing is from a particularly stupid encounter with a tree branch, and it fairly small. It is just a tiny nick on her outer wing membrane. The second one, in her sail, is right where her neck meets her body. It was caused by playing too rough with her brother, Erupt, as a dragonet. The scar has, since then, become much smaller in comparison to the rest of her body. Balefire's last scars are from landing harshly on a clump of brambles. She had lost control of her balance when a nasty officer was trying to attack her and had gotten a few deep scratches from broken parts of the plants, which scabbed over and scarred. Personality Balefire is a generally anxious dragon, and is often hit by waves of guilt at night or when it's peaceful. She usually cannot resist the urge to steal things that she doesn't need, like medals, onions... really, anything that looks like she could steal, she wants to. This is a serious mental disorder called kleptomania: thus, Balefire is a kleptomaniac. Balefire has a tendency to get attached to dragons quickly. Forming relationships (friendships or not) is always a trouble for her, due to wanting to snatch things from them constantly. So, Balefire just sticks around anyone who doesn't mind her company. This has earned her many odd, short-lived friendships over the years, most of which she would rather leave forgotten. Although Balefire will latch on to dragons, it takes a while for her to develop actual trust. She has been scolded harshly and even attacked by friends after she failed to resist the urge to steal, causing there to be a severe hole in her ability to trust. Over the years, she has found two close friends who haven't left her, although the back of her mind keeps saying that they haven't left her ''yet. ''Nebkha and Squall have given Balefire a few traits of their own, as she hangs out with both of them very often. Balefire is a bit of a neat freak, hating when trash and trinkets litter the ground around her. WIP History WIP Relationships WIP Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LGBT+